The invention relates to skill type games designed for the entertainment of the players and for developing dexterity, timing and coordination for the individual players, as well as competition between the players.
There are various entertaining games presently available which have projectiles of various sizes and shapes which are projected toward target areas. A plurality of receiving positions are provided for the projectiles normally providing means for scoring a game. Still other games have projectiles which are propelled toward receiving positions randomly spaced and variably scored to provide an entertaining game.
Another type of game described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,952 which issued to J. D. Breslow on Aug. 5, 1975, includes movable hammer-shaped targets. The hammer-shaped targets are pivotally mounted and movable between opposed playing areas in response to being struck by a projectile launched from the particular playing area in which the hammer is disposed. A locking device to block movement of the target hammers when either player has moved all the targets from his playing area to the opponents playing area is provided.
Another projectile launching game described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,476 which issued to W. W. Harris on Jan. 9, 1934, includes a number of centrally disposed target members between opposed playing areas. Projectiles which are properly aimed and projected with the proper force are retained in the target member by yieldable elements arranged around the periphery of an opening in the target member. The opposing game player may dislodge the retained projectile upon proper contact.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a new skill type game of the character described.
More specifically, the invention includes a plurality of launchable projectiles, a game board having two opposing playing areas adjoined by a centrally disposed target arrangement including a plurality of projectile target areas which are arranged to retain a properly launched and aimed projectile. Each of the playing areas is provided with a launching station including a projector device which is slidably and rotatably mounted for selective alignment with a plurality of projectiles arranged within a corresponding plurality of projectile receiver slots. The projector device includes a human figure-shaped kicker member arranged on the rotatable and slidable projector device wherein a foot portion of the kicker member contacts the projectile. The projectile target areas are adapted for the dislodgement of a retained projectile upon a predetermined contact by another launched projectile. A game lockout arrangement is provided and is operable by either of the game players for preventing the further dislodgement of projectiles retained within the target areas.